User blog:TheCrystalconman/Zerak-The Winged Swordsman
|date = |health=50 |attack=55 |spells=20 |difficulty=50 |hp=350 (+80) |mana= 250 (+50) |damage =80 (+3.5) |AP = 0 |range =~125 |armor =22 (+2.5) |magicresist =19 (+2.5) |attackspeed =0.625 (+2.5%) |healthregen =5.5 (+0.6) |manaregen = 5.5 (+0.3) |speed=375 }}Zerak - The Winged Swordsman is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Also if an ability hits, a second ability can be cast for half mana costs, but induce longer cooldowns on his abilities. }} Zerak blinks behind a target hitting all targets in range upon stopping, targets take damage and are stunned for 0.5 seconds. Minions take 75% of Damage |leveling = |cooldown = 8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 seconds |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = 250 }} Zerak repeats his path dealing half the damage of Sonic Slash and deals bonus damage to a target based on missing health |leveling = |range = 250 |cooldown = 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds |cost = 85 |costtype = mana }} }} Zerak brings in all enemies in a radius as he encloses his wings around him increasing armor and magic resist by 15% for 2.5 seconds, if the second ability is cast, the buff is removed |leveling = |cooldown = 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds |cost = 55 |costtype = Mana |range = 125 |radius = 325 }} Releasing his wings Zerak knocks back all enemies in an area around him. |cooldown = 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 seconds |cost = 85 |costtype = mana |range = 125 |knockback = 325 }} }} All attacks deal bonus true damage |description2 = Upon activation, the passive is removed in favor of dealing bonus DoT on all attacks made for 5 seconds. On cooldown the passive is unavailable |leveling = |cooldown = 50 / 45 / 40 / 45 / 30 seconds |cost = 125 |costtype = Mana |range = Self }} Using this ability deals true damage to all visible those suffering from Ghost Blades DoT effect dispelling the Damage over Time. |leveling = |cooldown = 60 / 55 / 50 / 45 / 40 seconds |cost = 250 |costtype= mana |range = 525 }} }} Each Minion kill adds 1/2/4 stack of All's End per rank and Champion kills add double, granting a flat 0.25% to AD, AP, Attack Speed and Movement Speed up to a cap of 100. Zerak starts with this ability at level 1 and can add ranks at levels 6/11/16, with each kill granting him one stack of All's End |description2 = Upon activation, Zerak deals damage equal to the stat boost and half base AD to target champion, if he kills a target with it, he gains half his stacks. This ability gains no added bonus from AP or AD ratios and can only be used when there are 100 stacks of All's End, and are at 75% Mana. Upon death, he loses all his stacks. |costtype = 100 stacks and 75% of Mana |cooldown = 120/ 105 / 90 seconds |range = 325 }} Background Trivia Category:Custom champions